blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon Agrippa
|birthday= January 13th |sign= Capricorn |height= 187 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Red |hair= Black |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 2 |anime= Episode 4 |jva= Kenichiro Matsuda |eva= Mike McFarland }} is a 1st Class Junior Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. Appearance Gordon is a slender, young man with pale skin and short black hair that is slicked back. He wears black eyeshadow in large circles around his red eyes. He also wears black lipstick and nail polish. His attire consists of a dark grey jacket red trimming and red cuffs. His pants are a matching grey and are tucked into knee-high black boots. He wears a black belt over his jacket and a black pouch for his grimoire hangs on his left hip. Over this he wears the Black Bull's signature robe. His dark grey peaked cap has a black band and bill and the Black Bull badge. After temporarily becoming an otaku, Gordon wears a short denim jacket with torn-off sleeves, a sleeveless shirt with "I♥マナ" printed on the front, a pair of jeans, a pair of glasses with swirly lenses, and a bandana wrapped around his head. Gallery Gordon as an otaku.png|Gordon as an otaku Gordon OP 1.png|Gordon and his handwritten name as seen on the first opening Personality Gordon is constantly mumbling to himself and dislikes being in the sun. Biography Gordon accompanies Yami Sukehiro and Finral Roulacase to the Magic Knights Entrance Exam that Asta is taking. After the exam is finished, Gordon heads back to the Black Bulls Headquarters with Yami, Finral, and Asta. When they arrive back to their headquarters, Gordon watches along with the rest of the Black Bulls as Asta takes the Black Bull Initiation Ceremony. Gordon does not accompany the Black Bulls to Raque because he dislikes the sun. However, he later sulks in the corner after the squad returns because he was left out of the mission to the Seabed Temple. Later, in search of a cure for Asta's cursed broken arms, Gordon and Gauche Adlai research curses in the royal library. However, they return unsuccessful and transformed into otakus. Asta reveals that his arms are healed, and Gauche and Gordon threaten to re-curse his arms. Afterwards, Gordon is invited to the Star Awards Festival but is too nervous to go. Weeks later, Gordon tries to socialize with Gauche Adlai and Grey. However, they are interrupted when Rades Spirito, Sally, Valtos, and an army of corpses attack the Black Bulls base. When Sally enhances one of the corpses, Gordon destroys it with poison badgers. Rades summons No.0 - Michael Caesar and easily defeats the Black Bulls, but Gordon refuses to give up after reflecting on what the squad and base mean to him. The other Black Bulls are shocked when Henry Legolant appears from the base, and Gordon senses that Henry is human, to the puzzlement of the others. After failing to hit Henry, Rades tries to attack the other three, but Henry moves part of the base into the path of the attack, defending his squadmates. Henry introduces himself and promises to hurt those who hurt his friends. The other Black Bulls are shocked to see the base rearrange into a giant bull and how recklessly it fights. When Sally manages to topple the base, the other Black Bulls come to Henry's defense, with Grey transmuting the Gel Magic into Plant Magic, which makes Gordon's Poison Magic more effective. Rades tries to take advantage of their distraction, but Henry defends them and defeats Michael Caesar. As the Black Bulls celebrate their victory, Valtos reappears and then disappears with the other White Night Eyes. Afterwards, Gordon breathes a sigh of relief and mumbles about Henry being his new friend. After being saved from the Arrows of Judgment, Gordon and the other Black Bulls notice light coming from the horizon. Suddenly Gauche begins glowing and turns on his squadmates. Battle Prowess Magic *'Poison Magic': Gordon uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate poison. Verboten Obst.png|link=Verboten Obst|Verboten Obst *[[Curse Magic|'Hex Magic']]: Gordon uses this form of magic to include additional effects to his spells. Aufwachen Dachs.png|link=Aufwachen Dachs|Aufwachen Dachs Gordon corrodes plants.png|link=Dwelling of the Poison Cloud|Dwelling of the Poison Cloud Equipment *'Grimoire': Gordon possesses a grimoire that contains various poison-based magic spells. Fights *Gauche Adlai, Gordon Agrippa, Grey, and Henry Legolant vs. Rades Spirito and Sally: Interrupted *Black Bulls vs. Three Elves Events *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure Trivia *Gordon ranked 31st (tied with Lotus Whomalt) in the first popularity poll and twelfth in the second. *Gordon is the second smartest Black Bull. *Gordon's favorite things are his poorly-made doll collection and strawberry shortcake. *Agrippa may be a reference to Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, a German alchemist and occultist. References Navigation es:Gordon Agripa ru:Гордон Агриппа fr:Gordon Agrippa Category:Commoners